June
by WiccaSaphire
Summary: Hermione Gets Caughty in a sticky situation with the two bad boys of slytherin *smut* r&r please


June

It was a hot and sticky June day. The school year at Hogwarts was almost over, and Hermione Granger found herself up against the wall, being kissed by a person she had never thought of before. Hermione was wandering down the corridors at night, doing her prefect duties when she felt herself being pushed against the wall. She had yelled, screamed, and kicked, but her obtainers wouldn't let her off of the wall. It was dark, so she couldn't exactly see who was attacking her.

"_Lumos"_

She couldn't believe her eyes. It was the two infamous Slytherins, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy.

Hermione was enraged. "YOU IMBECILES! YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT BEFORE I REPORT YOU", Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs.

Draco smirked as Blaise spoke. "Calm down Granger, we only want to have some fun".

"FUN, HAVE YOU TWO LOST YOUR BLOODY MINDS?! PUT ME DOWN, OR SO HELP ME GOD…" Hermione threatened.

"Seriously Granger, don't pop a blood vessel", Draco said mockingly.

"Come on Granger", Blaise said. "Don't be so up tight. You'll like it, I promise".

Hermione scoffed. "You two really have lost your minds. Attacking a prefect? Are you crazy?" said Hermione.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, come on. Let loose and have some fun", Draco said as he ran his finger down Hermione's face.

"Do you really want to touch a dirty, little, mudblood? Are you sure you won't get any filth on your robes?" Hermione said sarcastically.

Blaise and Draco looked at each other with smirks on their faces.

"Granger, it doesn't matter how dirty your blood is. Neither of us will be thinking of that when we're fucking your brains out", Blaise said in a sly voice.

Hermione turned a scarlet red, and felt her face burn.

"Come on Granger, let loose", Draco said as he placed his lips against Hermione's.

Hermione couldn't believe it. She was actually snogging her arch enemy. Hermione moaned in bliss, entangling her lips with Draco's. Draco released Hermione from the wall and threw her over his shoulder.

"Where are you taking me", Hermione said in exasperation.

"You'll find out soon enough. Let's go Blaise", Draco said as he carried Hermione down the corridor, while Blaise followed.

Hermione watched her surroundings as she was carried through the dark hallways. When they stopped, she realized that she knew where she was.

"The room of Requirement", Hermione said as the door appeared on the wall.

"Right", Blaise said as they walked in. "Your book worm qualities sure do come in handy".

The room had been transformed into somewhat of a love dungeon. A giant king-sized bed with black satin sheets and a burgundy canopy. The room smelled of cinnamon apples, and the carpet was plushy fur. Draco put Hermione down on the bed.

"What size do you wear", Draco asked.

"Excuse me", Hermione asked defensively.

Blaise laughed. "Don't get all defensive, Granger. We only want to know so we can give you one of these", Blaise said.

Blaise reached into the dresser next to the bed, and pulled out a red, lacey, Rose pattern negligee.

"Oh", Hermione said feeling her face grow hot. "Um, a size 4".

Blaise pulled out a size 4 negligee, and handed it to Hermione.

"Put it on", Draco said.

Hermione hesitated, feeling embarrassed.

"Come on Granger, we're going to see all of it anyway", Draco said as he stepped toward Hermione and kissed he neck. He whispered into her ear. "Don't be shy. You're too beautiful to be shy"

Hermione felt very embarrassed as she pulled off her robes. She slowly unbuttoned her white button down shirt. She pulled the shirt off of her shoulders and unzipped her skirt. She pulled her skirt down, and stood there in her white cotton bra and panties. Hermione started to step into the negligee, when Blaise stopped her.

"Come on Granger, you can't wear that sexy thing with those plain cotton knickers. It won't look right. Take them off", Blaise said eyeing her.

Hermione was contemplating when she noticed Blaise and Draco were undressing. She finally realized what she as about to do with these two Slytherin's.

This left the boys in their matching black silk boxers, and Hermione completely naked. The boys stared longingly at Hermione's round hips, and her plump d-cups, and Hermione did the same to their rock hard abs.

"You know what, forget the negligee, I want to be more comfortable", Hermione said softly.

Blaise started to rub himself through his boxers, while Hermione pushed Draco down on the bed. She straddled Draco's waist, and bent over to kiss him. He leaned up, and his lips met hers. They kissed each other with feverish passion. Hermione moaned as Draco ran his hands up her waist, caressing her breasts. Hermione broke their connection, and placed light kisses down Draco's stomach, leading to his most intimate spot. Draco felt himself grow harder with every lowering kiss. Hermione pulled down the hem of Draco's boxers, and kissed his skin one more time. Draco hissed in anticipation. He lifted up off the bed so Hermione could take off his boxers. Hermione softly took his hard cock into her hand. Draco flinched in pleasure. Hermione slowly opened her mouth and gently took him into her. Draco murmured sweet nothings into the air, as Hermione bobbed her head up and down on his cock. Draco held her head in place with his hands as Hermione slurped and sucked on his hard cock. Blaise came up behind Hermione, and started to caress her round, soft ass. Sucking Draco made Hermione nice and wet, and Blaise found that out when his finger made its way to her soaked center. Hermione moaned, and the vibrations put Draco over the edge. He groaned as he shot streams of cum into Hermione's mouth, and she swallowed every drop. Hermione raised her head, and wiped her mouth.

"Now how was that for fun", Hermione asked with a brazen look on her face.

"Entertaining enough, but you're not there yet", Blaise said as he pushed Hermione down on the bed besides Draco.

Draco got up and sat down in the chair next to the bed. Blaise ran his fingers down Hermione's stomach, while flicking her tight skin with his tongue. Hermione sighed in eagerness, as Blaise spread her legs. Hermione giggled as Blaise blew on the little wispy hairs between her thighs. Blaise spread Hermione's lips with his fingers, and licked her clit. Hermione whimpered in pleasure as Blaise pinched and rubbed her engorged clit with his thumb, slowly making his way to her tight wet slit with his finger. Hermione thought she was going to burst as Blaise stroked her clit, and pumped his fingers in an out of her. Hermione screamed in pleasure and pain when Blaise softly bit down on her sensitive nub. Draco looked on in awe as Blaise smothered himself between Hermione's thighs. He felt himself grow hard at every pant and moan Hermione let out.

"OH MERLIN"

Hermione screamed out as she felt her orgasm rip through her body. Blaise held onto Hermione's hips as she bucked against his face. Hermione's pants subsided as she felt her orgasm die down. Blaise lifted himself up from in between Hermione's thighs. His face and chest was covered with her essence.

"Now I think _this _is the kind of fun we're looking for", Blaise said.

Draco chuckled, and walked over to the bed, slowly stroking himself. "Not quite", Draco said as he got on the bed behind Hermione. Hermione got on her knees ready to face Draco, but he pushed her down roughly onto all fours.

"Oh, I see", Blaise said with a smile on his face.

Hermione looked around in confusion, not knowing what was going to happen next. Draco ran his hands over Hermione's ass, massaging her. He spread her ass cheeks, positioning himself at her opening from behind.

Draco swiftly plunged all 9 inches into Hermione's tight hole. Hermione screamed out in pleasure again and again as Draco pumped his huge dick in and out of her.

Blaise started to stroke his equally delicious cock to the sight of Hermione's ass bouncing off of Draco's rock hard abs.

Draco's hands made their way to Hermione's bouncing tits, fondling her swollen rosy nipples. Hermione hissed in pleasure and pain as Draco buried himself into her asshole. Blaise, still jerking off, made his way to Hermione's mouth. She chuckled deeply and invited him into her mouth. Draco held Hermione's arms back while she gurgled and chocked on Blaise's hard and long member.

Blaise let out a strangled cry as he felt himself cumming with every lick. Hermione ripped her arms away, grabbing Blaise's dick, jerking every little last drop of cum onto her face.

Draco pulled himself out of Hermione spurting his seed all over her fat tits.

All three of them gasped, as they passed out on the bed. Tired from their adventures, and the heat from this june day....


End file.
